


Rainy Days and Mondays

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #576: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #576: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Rainy Days and Mondays

~

Severus woke to rain beating against the windows. He shifted, cracking open one eye to look. 

It was a grey day. Once he’d have had to get up and go to work anyway. 

Harry shifted beside him, arms tightening around Severus. Severus smiled. Now he didn’t have to worry about taking the occasional day off. What once he’d have considered sloth he now considered healthy. 

“Working today?” Harry murmured, breath hot against Severus’ skin. 

Severus hummed, sliding his palm down Harry’s bare back to cup his arse. “That depends. You’ve a reason for me to stay home?” 

Harry laughed. “Definitely.” 

~

They moved together slowly, lazily. Harry rocked against him, sibilant moans spilling from his lips. “Please--”

Never able to resist Harry begging, Severus rolled on top of him. “Lazy. You just want me to do all the work.”

Harry spread his legs in clear invitation. “I’ll make it worthwhile,” he whispered, eyes glittering. “Promise.”

Severus hummed, his fingers busy between Harry’s legs. Moaning, Harry arched up against him. “Oh, I’m sure you will,” Severus rasped, sliding into him. 

And he did, thrusting up in counterpoint to Severus’ every move. And afterwards, as they lay curled around each other, Severus smiled. 

~


End file.
